Spider Web
by KagLover684
Summary: It never occurred to them the mysteries that followed the new administrator, as her favorite quote says, "Just like a spiders web, we are all connected, somehow or someway." BLEACH CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha/Bleach! All rights to go their respected owners! No flamers!

**Authors Note:** Okay this is a new one and I hope you like it! It's just something random I thought of and decided, "Hey, this would be a good story to write, right?" so yeah.

Summary: It never occurred to them the mysteries that follow the new administrator, as her favorite quote says, "Just like a spider web, we are all connected, somehow or someway."

Here is Chapter 1 of Spider Web

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A ghostly smile appear on her face as she made her way out of the train station. She waved her hand forward for a cab. As the man ran out of the drivers side to load her bag into the car, he blushed slightly as he grabbed her bags. Which did not go unnoticed by the woman.

As if right on cue, the wind blew slightly as she grabbed her bag and entered the cab. As the scenes go by, a thought came to her.

'_Karakura town…it's been a long time indeed.'_

* * *

_At Karakura High School_

Rukia growled as she and Orihime ran through the hallway looking for the substitute shinigami.

"Where the hell is he?!" Rukia yelled as Orihime chuckled nervously as students started to stare at them.

"Hehe, he's probably close by Rukia, can't you track his spiritual pressure?" Orihime slightly froze when she realized what she had just said. "I-I'm sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, Orihime…" Rukia slightly slumped. _'My powers still haven't fully come back yet…' _ she balled her fist. _'Its very frustrating.'_

Rukia was brought out of her thoughts when Orihime screamed. "There he is! Ichigo!" as soon as the noble saw the orange head walking a few feet from them. She ran forward and tackled him.

Ichigo's aura flared with his face planted on the ground. He got up and faced Rukia.

"Hey! What gives? Why the hell did you do that for?!" Ichigo's eyes shot up in flames as he confronted the noble.

"We were looking all over for you! It's not our fault, Ichigo!" Rukia shot back with a glare. Orihime stood in between the two trying to calm them down.

"Hey, Orihime!" Orihime turned to where she heard her name. "Oh, hey Uryru, Chad!" she waved at them before turning to the two bickering shinigamis.

"They at it again?" Uryru said as he straightened his glasses.

Finally getting tired of the two arguing, he interfered. "Hey! Stop it!" he yelled as he got in between them.

Ichigo pulled back and folded his arms. "Well, I wasn't walking around, alright? I was scanning the area for hollows." Rukia was about to say something but then pulled back. _'Hehe, he certainly has grown up…a bit.'_

"Besides, why were you guys looking for me anyways?" Ichigo curiously looked at the two females.

Orihime stepped forward. "We're having a new homeroom teacher."

…_.to be continued…_

* * *

Alright, this is a new one I came up with and I hope you liked it! Press that review button and tell me what you thought about the first chapter! ^_^

Thanks!

Kaglover684


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha/Bleach! All rights go to their respective owners!

Here is Chapter 2 of Spider Web

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What? Are you serious?" the substitute shinigami cocked his head to the side. What happened to Ms. Misato Ochi? Did something happen for her to resign?

Uryu straightened his glasses as he decided to step in. "It's true, Ichigo, I overheard the principal talking to Kagine about the new administrator, he also stated that Ms. Ochi had to leave due to an _'illness' _of some sort."

Ichigo looked at him then back. "Well, one things for sure, I'm gonna really miss Ms. Ochi because she always favored me."

Rukia slapped him, earning them to once again argue.

Orihime chuckled at their behavior before looking back at Uryu and Chad. "I had managed to snuck in and grab a copy of her file," he shuffled through his bag before he pulled out a folder, "here it is."

"Wow, Uryu, I didn't know you had it in you to take school property." Orihime stated with a smile on her face. Uryu's hid his eyes as he cleared his throat nervously.

"I-I guess, I'm finding out more about myself everyday." he murmured.

Orihime opened the file. "W-What…she's a transfer student from Tokyo and she...she's barely older than us!" she protested.

By this time, the two shinigamis stopped fussing and turned to Orihime.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" she gave Ichigo the file, he opened and stared at it.

'_She's only 22 years old and already a teacher, something is…off about this.' _ Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"A-A 22 year old is going to be teaching…_us_?" Ichigo rubbed his crown. "You've gotta be kidding me. Can't we do a petition or something like that?"

"I don't think so, Ichigo, the principal already made up his mind about it, some of the teachers, including me and Chad, tried to talk to him but he wouldn't budge." Uryu stated as he straightened his glass. Chad nodded in agreement.

Releasing a small groan, Ichigo stretched a bit before answered. "I guess we have no choice but to see how our new teacher is."

…_to be continued…_

* * *

Alright, see you next time on Spider Web! ^_^

KagLover684


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha/Bleach! All rights go to their rightful owners!

Here is Chapter 3 of Spider Web

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A smile flashed across her features as she laid down some of her bags in her new apartment. It was just the right size for her. Not too big, not too small. The girl grabbed her suitcases as she made her way into her bedroom.

The room almost resembled the one she had at home but a bit bigger. "Wow." She muttered.

After taking a quick shower, she made her way out to see more of Karakura town. Surprisingly, it changed a lot since the last time she'd been here.

She grabbed a cup of ice cream from one of the stands. "Yummy." The small bite of heaven was short lived as someone bumped into her, causing her to drop it.

"Aw, my ice cream…" she murmured. The person turned around in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked up when she heard a manly voice. The man looked at her in disbelief. _'S-She looks familiar…'_

"Oh, it's fine. I can buy another one." She smiled at him.

He waved his hand in disapproval. "No, no, I'll buy you a new one, it's my fault, I should've watched where I was going."

Taking a few minutes to think about the offer, she finally gave in. "Alright then."

"Okay, oh, by the way, I'm Isshin Kurosaki." He lent out his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi." She shook his hand.

'_K-Kagome…I've heard this name before, damn it, why can't I remember?' _he thought as he grabbed two ice creams. He turned around and saw her standing; she was looking around with a small smile on her face.

'_that smile, It like she's been here before.' _Walking up next to her, he handed her her ice cream. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

They started walking. "So, you've been here before, Kagome?"

She glanced to the side but then recovered fast. "No, No I haven't but I've heard of it, the brochure wasn't kidding when it said, "You'll be promised a peaceful area with friendly neighbors," she chuckled as she took a lick of her ice cream.

Isshin beamed at the mention of it. He threw a thumbs up. "Of course! Karakura Town is the best!"

Kagome giggled at his attitude. _'He really loves this place.' _She thought. "How are your kids?" she asked as she slowly ate her ice cream.

Isshin halted, _'H-How did she know that I…have kids?' _he thought. "U-Uh, they're doing great. Um, may I ask something?" he stared at her.

Kagome looked at him, nodding. "Of course."

"H-How did you know I have kids?" he hesitated a bit, Isshin needed to know how she knew, I mean a stranger couldn't probably know that…unless she was stalking him or something.

Kagome's eyes flashed with a strong hint of gloominess but recovered quickly in a blink of an eye. "Mmmmm, your ring." She pointed out.

He looked at his hand. "Oh! Haha, right," he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She simply stated.

"YO, DAD!" He turned around as he heard familiar voice and saw Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey, you two." he waved.

Ichigo and Rukia was walking to the house but they noticed Isshin talking to a woman.

Of course, Ichigo didn't like it; no one could replace his mother. No one. He noticed them smiling then his father rubbing his head, Ichigo then decided to interfere.

Kagome glanced at them and back. "I better get going."

"What? Isn't your house a block from here?" Isshin straightened his form, protesting.

"No, it's fine, besides," she glanced at the two, "your son wouldn't want me around you. Good bye now." She waved before walking around.

"Alright then," he waved before turning around to the two. Looking at the two, he froze. He noticed something. _'How did she know that Ichigo was my son?' _ Now, it was weird. _'It would be reasonable to think Rukia was my daughter because she has the same hair color as mine but with Ichigo…it's different.' _

"Dad, who were you talking to?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, that was Kagome Higurashi."

"What?!" Rukia and Ichigo shrieked.

…to be continued…

* * *

See you next time on Spider Web

KagLover684


End file.
